dont listen to wut ppl say
by xdrcftvgybhu
Summary: after a sad and un happy life will hellen ever find happiness even when she changed her name to changed her name to change her life will she be able to live with the one she loves
1. Chapter 1

a girl closed her eyes at the distant memory of her childhood so much happened 15 years have passed

her parents sending her to a mental hospital dr well faking her disorders so she could stay there for a really long time which she did for five years until the riot that changed every thing and her death that day

being found and sent to ss by kuchiki byakuya becoming a soul reaper shortly after wards as his very own third seat she changed her name to ai ren her best friend would always call her rin for no good reason she siad it sounded better

rin liked the way renji acts he was a dummy how didnt know how to use kido properly but still he keeps trying

every body at the goti thirteen on her good side but aizen oh he was a different story he reminded her of dr well he was too kind to be true rin thought ' no one is that nice i mean not even gandhi '

the old man yamma was always livid it was probably because she keeps calling him gramps yet he never once punished her for sayin it

the funny thing was Suì-Fēng gave ger chills she reminded her of her captain renji says they are nothing alike but rin thinks otherwise

rin walked to her captain office wondering why he wanted to see her she entered his office and bowed was this about the prank well renji had it coming ,she was terrified

"you wanted yo see me captian"

" yes we are going to the world of the living "

rin looked at byakuya confused relifed " may i know the mission sir "

byakuya answered quietly as usual " renji will explain every thing "

rin bowed again and left to meet renji rin is really disrespectful to everyone but byakuya who would ever miss with him she was reckless but she wasnt sucidal.

rin found renji after practically looking all over ss

"hey renji" the happy third seat greeted the red haired lieutenant

" oh hey rin "

" we have a mission to the living world the captian said youll tell me all about it " she said panting

" wow he said all that"

" no silly this is the extended version "

" we are going to get rukia- " her smile dropped "why is she hurt is she dead oh my god rukia was killed by ahollow "

" i think i know why the captain wanted me to tell you no she is fine she just broke some rule "

" what did she do "

" she gave her powers to some human"renji answered as if it was nothing but it wasnt it was a major sin

rin eyes widen "THATS NOT SOME RULE THATS AMAJOR RULE IM SURE SHE DID IT FOR A GOOD REASON"

rin closed her eyes trying hard to hold back her tears and spoke slowly "she could be executed"

" like the captain will ever let that happen she is his sister " yup he was a bit dump

" thats exactly why god renji you are so stupid im telling you renji if anything happened to rukia ill be the one destroying central 46 "

fast forward to the world of the living

rukia was walking alone when they found her and tired to get her to come with them but some quincy guy interupted , rin kept her distance next to byakuya as renji fought the guy

then aguy with orange hair jumped to aid of the quincy and rukia

and rin thought 'oh god this day cant get any more bizarre a quincy helping a soul reaper no wait scratch that what if ahollow joined yup thats going to do it '

renji started to mock the soul reaper saying that he is not a real soul reaper and he even cant lay a scratch on one only to have ichigo attack him giving him a scratch just to prove him wrong

rin thought ' real smooth renji'

byakuya joined the scene telling renji that ichigo fended a menos grande and lectuered him for leaving him self open like that

every thing happened so quickly after wards renji mocked ichigo for not knowing his zanpakuto name calling out his ' this guy is dead ' was what was on her mind then but ichigo was able to defeat renji he was going to kill him if it wasnt for byakuya moved and broke his zanpakuto stabbing him in the process

rin thought' wow i didnt even see the hit '

rukia stopped byakuya from killing ichigo saying that soon he will be dead on is own

and told ichigo that she didnt want him to come after her and she will never forgive him if he did with that the soul reapers left to ss

rin followed them giving ichigo one last look before that "what poor boy you are "

now the only thing on her mind was to save rukia she wont just watch as they kill her

she ll do anything to stop that from happening


	2. Chapter 2

rukia was sentenced to death yet byakuya did nothing rin tried to talk to the head captian but he siad that it was final

rin was desperate she needed to save rukia she wont lose her best friend agian

aizen asked her to come usually she woudnt but he said its about rukia

so without asecond thought she went to meet him

there he was with ichimaru gin

rin : you said you can help me save rukia

aizen : indeed but how far are you willing to go to save her

rin : ill do anything

aizen : very well then

aizen explains his plan to save rukia rin listens carefully and in abeat agrees to do her part

and there she was standing at the enternce of central 46 ready to do her part she took adeep breath and entered the place

?: what are you doing here

she never answered she just unsheathed her zanpakuto and held it tightly screaming : SHREDKOTOMI

her sowrd split to 2 a chian conecting them one was black and the other was white

screams fill the silent atmosphere

blood covered the floor

rin remmbered aizens words : kill everyone in the central 46 and i promise you rukias life will be spared

finally the screams stopped every thing went silent agian she stood in the middile of the larg hall panting hand and robes covvered in blood

aizen entered the hall

aizen : you did well and you just betrayed everyone you know

rin eyes go wide : what do you mean you said that its for rukia

aizen : and as promisied she will not be killed by me you only have to hope the ryoka manage to save her

rin : w w why are you doing this

aizen explains his real plan to rin

rin yyou used me

aizen smirks and say: you have a choice to make either you saty here and die or you join me and live whats it going to be ?

rin clenched her fists andgritted her teeth this cant be really happening how could she be that stupid

she looks down unable to think

aizen : ill make this easy if you dont join ill make sure all your friends die

rin looks up pleading : please dont

aizen whats it going to be ?

rin : ill join you

aizen smiles afake smile : thats more like it welcome dear rin now go back to your squad and act as if nothing happened gin here got you some clean clothes do your part well and no one should know anything

rin walked home feeling numb what the hell just happened

she arrives to her home to find byakuya standing at her door

she looks at him wide eyed: c captian what are you doing here

byakuya : where have you been ?

rin :i i had to take care of somthing

byakuya : i see and that thing might be ?

sin starts : its

but aizen steps next to her : i asked her to help me with some paper work i hope you dont mind captian kuchiki

byakuya: very well

he walks past aizen and say : next time have your own third seat help you

aizen smiles : sure  
when aizen is sure that byakuya is no longer in the area he turns to rin : dont get any funny ideas and try to tell any one we will leave ss at the execution


	3. Chapter 3

rin sat in the corner looking at nothing in particular she thought of all the things shell miss here her friends izuru renji ran and momo oh momo is going to be heart broken they will hate me she thought she was never able to find true love not as ahuman she was too young and spent her older years in hospital and certainly not as a soulreaper

aknock on her door interrupted her thoughts

renji : hey rin sorry but the door was open the captian wants to see you are you ok i havent seen you all day nobody did

rin :smiles weakly im fine really just abit tiered

renji knows that her smile is fake but he push the idea aside

renji ; things are going crazy here captian aizen was killed

rin eyes widen : aizen is dead

she then smiles this is her seconde chance she wont let it slip

renji : i have to go now ill stop those ryoka

rin smiling : i hope you fail

renji : whatever

rin goes to her captain office and knocks the door

rin : hi captian you wanted to see me

byakuya continues his work not looking at her : what did you do yesterday

rin eyes widen " omg he knows no he doesnt keep it together rin your fine "

rin : i was helping captain -

byakuya looks at her : is that all you did you looked shocked and were shaking today you look rather cheerful im going to be clear about this did you kill captain aizen

she looks at him in disbliefe : i didnt do it sir

byakuya : i hope you didnt you may leave

rin thought " i killed more than just one person i entered a prohibited area and did it if you knew youll have my head on a stick im so sorry my captian my hero "

rin walked out of the office as she did atear sliped down her cheek but to her luck byakuya didnt see it

she looked at the stars she always did when she was depressed she was told that the stars tells stories to each other about people below and if anyone had a problem they would tell each other and help " i hope you help me you guys "

she then felt unbelievable pain in the back of her head and passedout

the next thing she knew she was in squad four

captain byakuya entered : i wont you to go with me as my third seat to the execution renji is in no codition to do so

rin : its today i cant sir she is my best friend

he looked at her : thats an order you may have five minutes to get ready

rin : yes sir

"i hope those ryoka harry up and save her already "

later atSōkyoku Hill

rukia is going to be executed it was over the ryoka have failed she have failed the ceromony started the big bird goes for the kill only to be stoped by ICHIGO rukia was saved thrown at renji but saved rin was greatful thats all she needed to know her friend is ok

renji escaped with rukia ichigo fighting byakuya she felt numb all she could do was watch ichigo win

she heard isane speak of abetrayal what crushed her was aizen faked his death she wouldnt get a chance it was allie she watched as aizen gin and tosen arrived she was frozen in place he declared that she helped him she could see the shock and sadness she had tears in eyes she tried to explain but words wont getout that was how she last saw her friends sad shocked and angry

its been aweek rin was depressed she didnt talk or eat since

that untill gin he told her that her old life is gone she can never go back so she can only move on with her new life

she made peace with the idea tho it killed her but she started to go back to her cheerful self

aizen was assigning her with somthing today she walked into his throne room he was sitting on his throne next to him is tosen and gin

infront him was a man she didnt pay much attention to him she looked at aizen

aizen : welcome my dear rin this is grimmjow he will be your espada

grimmjow : what the f&^% im not having a stupid soulreaper as myFraction i alredy have five

aizen only smiles rin can see its a threatening one

grimmjow grited his teeth : fine follow me b&*&

theywalked till they got to his room there were five other arrancar

one of them siad : hey the boss brought a snack

grimmjow : she is my new fraction but if you can take her out di roy im not stoping ya

with that rins face paled di roy lunched at her she held her sowrd tightly shedodged him every time she punched him knocking him out she stood there looking at him

grimmjow smirked :looks like your not as weak as you look b*&*

grimmjow looked at showlong : give her somthing to wear my fraction wont be walking in a f&*^ing soulreaper robes you hear

showlong bows : yes sir

rin leaves with showlong as he tells her : if you want to live you should know acouple of things first you are to stand on your own non of us will help you if you get in trouble sconde and most importantly dont get on the bosses bad side you wont live to regret it do you understand

rin nods her head yes

showlong: very well this is your room your uniform will be here in an hour and we have training first thing in the morning

with that he leaves


	4. Chapter 4

Her outfit arrived what surprised her most that it wasn't as revealing as the girl who dropped it …..it wasn't revealing at all it was a long sleeveless jacket stopping at her upper thigh a black tank top and a pair of white leggings as for the shoes it was ankle high white shoe "think converse all stars " she was glad all of her new teammates were guys the last thing she wanted was a revealing outfit though she kind of expected one

She went to bed she knew tomorrow was a big day there was only another one more thing she wondered about how the hell could they tell night from day in this stupid place

Ff morning

A knock waked her up from her dreamless sleep she mumbled a go way and tried to sleep again then she heard the noise of her door breaking she quickly sat up looking wide eyed at di roy

Rin: im up jeez is it that time of the month

She joked he narrowed his eyes at her comment

Di roy : we have training move you lazy a soul reaper

It was rins turn to narrow her eyes but then she smirked : well this lazy a soul reaper knocked you out cold yesterday aranccar

He was about to attack her when they heard the angry voice of their boss : b*&^ , di roy get you're f#$%ing a s here this f$#% ing moment "

They both froze and in less than a second both of them were in front o him

Training was brutal she dodged cero more than she thought she'll see in a life time the bottom line was when training was over she felt as her body was shattered

After training she walked next to the shawlong they were going to get grimmjow something she didn't pay much attention to what he said he needed

she looked at shawlong : can I ask you something ?He didn't answer

she took it as a yes so she proceeded : how can you tell night from day in this place I mean its always dark

He gave her a look that said "are you kidding me is that really what needed to know "

but he answered anyway: youll know soon enough

Oh was all she said

As time passed rin became friends with her teammates she knew that maybe they didn't see it the way she did but to her they were her new family all five of them even di roy

Di roy : exclaimed we are late we're good as dead

Rin : don't look at me if it wasn't for you jumping into afight with some random guys we'd get there on time

she said while she ran next himTheir team was in sight she could see grimmjow fuming they were late again

she rushed past him to stand next to the others her long hair flying behind her

Rin : sorry we're late something came up on the way here

she glared at di roy who froze in place she looked at grimmjow he didn't look livid any more he looked confused annoyed and deep in thought

rin : boss you there HELLO

he looked at her : follow me woman

she gave him a confused look but didn't dare to ask he looked as if he were going to cut her throat if she did so she just followed

they walked silently to his room once inside he closed the door and stared at her for what seemed like forever

"ok now this getting scary " she thought she didn't like people staring at her

He took a step closer to her she froze in place " move damn it " nothing her legs wont move

He unsheathed his sword she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the pain but it never came she opened her eyes to see her hair next to her feet she moved her hands to her hair it was short now he had cut it

she looked at him questioning his actions

He said : it will get in your way in battle go train with the rest

She nodded and left

He gritted his teeth damn what was happening to him he couldn't get her out of his head he just stared to where she stood he hated it the feeling it made him feel weak like he could break if anything happened to her " snap out of it you don't like her its just lust nothing more " he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out to the training ground he wanted to see her he needed to see her

The feeling never faded not once he never stopped thinking about her he saw her face every where it seemed to make him calm down when he was angry he wanted to end it and he was going to tonight

He walked to her room " its lust it will fade once I have her I'll be myself again

He kicked the door open she looked at him surprised to see him

Rin : BOSS do you need anything

She didn't get an answer she was pinned to a wall he brushed her lips with his roughly she started to push him back she tried to fight but he kept her in place he moved one of his hands to her waist it was then when he felt something warm and wet run down her face he broke the kiss and looked at her she was crying she looked at him and what he saw killed him he saw fear anger and hate

what He didn't know that she used to get rapped at the hospital by the staff and what he did brought back some painful memories he reminded her of a time were she felt broken and vulnerable

He backed away and her feet gave up on her she was on the floor crying he left the room cursing and screaming at her it didn't make him feel better it only made him feel worse

She never spoke to him after that in fact she asked aizen to put her under someone else and when grimmjow knew about it she was long gone serving under none other than stark

he was furious how dare she do that without him knowing about it he rushed to aizens throne room to give him a piece of his mind but on the way there he saw her walking next to stark and little lilly as she called her she was smiling she looked happy

He felt his blood boiling she cant smile like that to anyone but him he was going to get her back no matter what he was going to get her to smile at him like that

She kept visiting shawlong and the others but she'd leave the minute she feels him near

Sometimes he'd stay far enough that she wouldn't sense him but he'll be able to sense herher spiritual pressure seemed to make him feel at peace he looked at the strand of hair he kept hidden it was her hair it smelled like her he held it tightly imaging she was there but then he growled " damn it grimmjow your acting like a love struck teen you cant be in love can you no hallows dont love hallows dont have hearts right " he thought


	5. Chapter 5

lillynette was searching for rin starrk said aizen requested her

she roamed the halls aimlessly when she felt rins spiritual pressure rise dramatically she gasped "she must be in trouble " she thought

lillynette rushed to where she felt it then she froze in horror nnoitra was about to give rin the final blow she launched at him only to be blocked by tesla nnoitra smirked and looked back at rin who was unconscious

nnoitra : time to die w #re

lillynette screams: stop you idiot how dare you attack starrks fraccion

nnoitra ignored her but his attack was blocked by grimmjow Oo

nnoitra smirking : ah so you were the reason she turned me down how sad that well have to delay our fight

grimmjow was furious his voice dangeruosly low : you bas)&*rd your good as dead no fu*&ing fight will be delayed

nnoitra smirk grew : oh so you dont mind your little girlfriend bleeding to death how harsh

grimmjow stoped dead in his tracks eyes wide

nnoitra : grimmjow has gotten soft how sad i think that ill be seeing you later

with that he left tesla following close behind

grimmjow looked at rin she was bleeding badly eyes closed lillynette was kneeling next to her

lillynette : you have to help her you cant let her die

ff few hours

rin was still unconscious grimmjow was sitting on her bed side she looked peacful she almost died today that was the thought that kept crawling to his head he almost lost her sure she hated him now but he cant lose her when he felt her spiritual pressure rise his heart stoped he looked back at her she had a smile on her face he reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly but then it hit him 'what the hell im i doing why im i so affected by her what did this witch do to me '

she opened her eyes slowly she wasnt in her room the room looked so familier tho

rin : i had a dream that i was attacked by nnoitra she got up and felt the huge pain from the attackrin : aw NOT A DREAM NOT A DREAM

she moved slowly and more carefullyrin : this room is familier ive been here before

her eyes widen : this room its his but i was attacked by nnoitra why im i here wait did he save my life no dont be stupid he wont right

grimmjow enters the room he looked mad as hell rin frozen in fear as he eyed her

grimmjow : your awake

rin opens her mouth but words dont come out she nods yes

grimmjows eyes were still on her she calm her self down and say : did you save me

grimmjow nods yes

rin looked shocked even if it was for a second she then smiled at him : thank you

it was a mere whisper but he heard it

grimmjow : whatever

she looked at the ground she was deep in thought the she took adeep breath

rin : im sorry i overreacted

with that she left leaving a very shocked and confused grimmjow behind

the next day :

lillynette :yammy andulquiorra had amossion to kill some soulreaper if he was a threat but olquiorra thought he wasnt and didnt kill him grimmjow wasnt happy about it

she stated she was walking with rin who looked distant after hearing what she did

she raised an eye brow : and your thinking of

still no answer

llilynette : DAMN IT RIN ARE EVEN LISTENING

rin : god yes wait what are we talking about here

lillynette sighs : what are you thinking of

rin ; nothing

lillynette gives her a look that say i dont believe you

rin : its nothing i swear

llilynette : is it true what nnoitra said

rin looks at her confused : hello i was unconscious what did that thing say

lillynette : he said that you and grimmjow are together

rin stops moving : WHAT NO HELL NO AS IF

lillynette : good

rin : wait you believe me now

lillynette : yes when you lie you turn your head away

rin : renji said the same thing oncelillynette smirks : whos renji

rins smile drops : he was a friend of mine he must hate me now

the rest of the walk was silentthen they saw tousen walking next to a beaten and bloody grimmjow  
lillynette : what the hell  
rin : lilly stay here ill see what happened she walked to the throne room wondering what the hell did grimmjow do this time


	6. Chapter 6

lillynette was searching for rin starrk said aizen requested her

she roamed the halls aimlessly when she felt rins spiritual pressure rise dramatically she gasped "she must be in trouble " she thought

lillynette rushed to where she felt it then she froze in horror nnoitra was about to give rin the final blow she launched at him only to be blocked by tesla nnoitra smirked and looked back at rin who was unconscious

nnoitra : time to die w #re

lillynette screams: stop you idiot how dare you attack starrks fraccion

nnoitra ignored her but his attack was blocked by grimmjow Oo

nnoitra smirking : ah so you were the reason she turned me down how sad that well have to delay our fight

grimmjow was furious his voice dangeruosly low : you bas)&*rd your good as dead no fu*&ing fight will be delayed

nnoitra smirk grew : oh so you dont mind your little girlfriend bleeding to death how harsh

grimmjow stoped dead in his tracks eyes wide

nnoitra : grimmjow has gotten soft how sad i think that ill be seeing you later

with that he left tesla following close behind

grimmjow looked at rin she was bleeding badly eyes closed lillynette was kneeling next to her

lillynette : you have to help her you cant let her die

ff few hours

rin was still unconscious grimmjow was sitting on her bed side she looked peacful she almost died today that was the thought that kept crawling to his head he almost lost her sure she hated him now but he cant lose her when he felt her spiritual pressure rise his heart stoped he looked back at her she had a smile on her face he reached out and stroked her cheek tenderly but then it hit him 'what the hell im i doing why im i so affected by her what did this witch do to me '

she opened her eyes slowly she wasnt in her room the room looked so familier tho

rin : i had a dream that i was attacked by nnoitra she got up and felt the huge pain from the attackrin : aw NOT A DREAM NOT A DREAM

she moved slowly and more carefullyrin : this room is familier ive been here before

her eyes widen : this room its his but i was attacked by nnoitra why im i here wait did he save my life no dont be stupid he wont right

grimmjow enters the room he looked mad as hell rin frozen in fear as he eyed her

grimmjow : your awake

rin opens her mouth but words dont come out she nods yes

grimmjows eyes were still on her she calm her self down and say : did you save me

grimmjow nods yes

rin looked shocked even if it was for a second she then smiled at him : thank you

it was a mere whisper but he heard it

grimmjow : whatever

she looked at the ground she was deep in thought the she took adeep breath

rin : im sorry i overreacted

with that she left leaving a very shocked and confused grimmjow behind

the next day :

lillynette :yammy andulquiorra had amossion to kill some soulreaper if he was a threat but olquiorra thought he wasnt and didnt kill him grimmjow wasnt happy about it

she stated she was walking with rin who looked distant after hearing what she did

she raised an eye brow : and your thinking of

still no answer

llilynette : DAMN IT RIN ARE EVEN LISTENING

rin : god yes wait what are we talking about here

lillynette sighs : what are you thinking of

rin ; nothing

lillynette gives her a look that say i dont believe you

rin : its nothing i swear

llilynette : is it true what nnoitra said

rin looks at her confused : hello i was unconscious what did that thing say

lillynette : he said that you and grimmjow are together

rin stops moving : WHAT NO HELL NO AS IF

lillynette : good

rin : wait you believe me now

lillynette : yes when you lie you turn your head away

rin : renji said the same thing oncelillynette smirks : whos renji

rins smile drops : he was a friend of mine he must hate me now

the rest of the walk was silentthen they saw tousen walking next to a beaten and bloody grimmjow  
lillynette : what the hell  
rin : lilly stay here ill see what happened she walked to the throne room wondering what the hell did grimmjow do this time

rin walked toward aizens throne room wondering what happened what have he done and why shawlong wasnt by his side to explain what grimmjow had to say in a more polite way she stopped as she thought of every possible scenario she stood there for a good 15 minutes someone then asked her something took her out of her Little world

?: what are you doing here

she looked up to see grimmjow he looked mad , mad wasn't a good word to describe the way he looked right now he was beaten his left arm was chopped off'im sure he had both of his arms before ' she thought

she had the urge to help him but she had no idea why as if she was absent minded she stepped closer to him and held his hand in hers looked him and smiled warmly and led him to her room he was so shocked that he let her lead

the walk was silent

they sat on her couch as she started to heal him

rin : i'll Heall you using kido but i wont be able to restore your arm im sorry

he nodded in agreement

grimmjow : don't you want to know what happened

rin smiled : sure thing just let me finish healing you ok

he knew that she was close to his fallen comrades he knew she ll be crushed to know that they were dead

she finished dressing his wounds he was keeping an eye on her the whole time

she looked at him : there all done now what happened

he told her that he went to the world of the living without aizens premission and tousen brought him back

rin with tears filled eyes : but what about the others why didnt he bring them back as well

she said realization clear in her voice he knew that she knew exactly what happened

grimmjow : they di-

rin: DONT please don't .. don't say it they are alive right they cant be -

he knew that she knows what happened to them yet she wanted to hear other wise she needed to

grimmjow : what i was saying they decided to live in the living world and not in this f^&*ing place that's all

what happened next really surprised him she hugged him for dear life and buried her face into his chest crying her eyes out as she murmured a thank you

he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head which went unnoticed

at that very moment he wasn't mad he forgot about tousen about every thing at that very moment a new feeling was felt ... he felt .. needed

rin opened her eyes and tried to get up but a strong arm kept her in place and pulled her closer she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes only to be widen in shock  
she slept in his arm he was still asleep ' he looks peaceful o well as peaceful as he could look '  
she tried to free her self again but grimmjow woke up and sat up quickly hand moving to his sword hilt  
rin without much thought looked him in the eye : shh its me its only me  
then she noticed that her hand was on the side of his face her eyes widen in disbelief her cheeks heat up when she tries to pull away his hand keep it in place she was still looking at him in the eyes her face redder by the second he leaned closer to her face it was going in slow motion she didnt push him a way what surprised her that a part of her wanted him to kiss her she closed her eyes and when their faces were inches apart someone knocked on her door forcing them to look at it  
lillynete : hey rin where are you are you still sleeping dont make me come in there and wake you up  
rin eyes widens and grimmjow mumbels something under his breath  
rin : im up wait just a second  
she smiles at grimmjow who looks mad still glaring at the door  
rin : ill see you later bye  
she left the room and he heard her talking to that brat  
lilynette : what took you so long any way lets go we need to wake sttark up  
rin nods she need to get lillynette away from her room the last thing she wants right now is her asking questions on why grimmjow was there with her  
they walk when lillynette looks at her : so what happened last night  
rin blushes : wut last night nothing why  
lillynette : you know tousen a beaten grimmjow WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING  
she siad the last part pointing an accusing finger at her  
rin : im not blushing lets wake starrk up and ill explain every thing  
lillynette : you looked away and you are still blushing please tell the rumors aren't true  
rin : what rumors  
lillynette : rumor has it that grimmjow went to your room and no one saw him leaving so they are saying you slept with him  
rin face turns redder than it already was  
rin : its a lie  
?;then why do you sound disappointed did grimmy tell your no use to him afterwards  
they looked up to see nnoitra grinning  
rin : what no  
nnoitra : i see i was just carious is all  
he walked away leaving rin furious : NOTHING HAPPENED YOU FREAK

lillynette : maybe you didn't sleep with him but something did happen right  
rin : no  
lillynette sweat drops : you looked away you cant lie to me  
rin : nothing i mean it  
lillynette : ok i still dont believe you but you look sad lately what is it  
rin : i miss my old friends and old life thats all  
lillynette pouting : ah you want to leave us  
rin : what no its just you know i cant help it  
lillynette : i see well you better miss us if you ever leave and dont dare try leaving us  
the two girls walk away not noticing the blue haired figure standing in the shadows


	7. Chapter 7

grimmjow was pacing back and forth in his room she wanted to leave ,she misses them what if she had a lover back in soul society he needed to find out it was eating him alive  
he stood in the middle of her now missed up room he found nothing no notes no diaries no letters nothing he kicked her night stand in frustration and something hit the floor he looked at the object and it was a photo frame he picked it and what he saw made his blood boil she was there next to a guy he had long black hair and the way she looked at him why is she looking at him like that is he the one she loves the one she misses and wait her hair was pink did she dyed it black to look like him he was furious she kept it hidden she loves someone else his thoughts were interrupted when the said girl entered the room she looked at him wide eyed  
rin: w w what happened here please tell me you didn't do this and you magically appeared here  
he didnt laugh at her joke he remind silent  
she moved closer to him  
rin : so whats keeping you this interested  
she froze as realized he was holding the picture frame in his hand it was an old picture of her and her captain how she manged to get a picture with him is still a mystery to this day  
rin : where did you find that  
he looked at her in the eyes : do you want go back  
she was shocked by the sudden question she didnt answer  
grimmjow : answer me damn it  
rin : i cant even if i wanted to i betrayed them they wont forgive me  
grimmjow : do you f^&*&ing want to though  
rin answers without thinking : of course i do they are my family  
she swore she could saw a hint of pain even for a second across his face  
grimmjow : we have a mission in the world of the living you are coming with me  
rin smiles : we cant go remember aizen permission is needed  
grimmjow smirks: we already have that  
once in the living world rin looked at grimmjow only to be hit by him and lose consciousnesses he sat her down on a park bench and put a file in her hands and then went to join the others  
rin woke up to find a big stack of paper in her hands with a note attached to it " give this to them and they will forgive you "  
the file was full of plans and it will surely make her friends forgive her she could have her old life back  
grimmjow was happy as hell he got his arm and his spot back but something was missing he knew exactly what it was  
?: um so your back as the sixth espada huh  
his eyes widen oh now he is seeing stuff picturing her there  
rin : ah you are not happy to see me  
she pouts  
grimmjow smirks : so why are you back thought you'll be spending time with your family  
rin : i can leave if you want to  
in a blink she was pinned to the wall behind her  
grimmjow : how said anything about leaving  
he cupped her face and kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck it was perfect that moment was perfect and it was ruined by ulquiorra : grimmjow when your done here we have meeting arranged  
grimmjow started mumbling curses she didnt even knew existed and followed him to the throne room


End file.
